The femtosecond laser has the advantages of short pulse duration and high peak power, and has been widely applied in many fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology. By femtosecond pulse synchronously-pumped optical parametric oscillator, the femtosecond laser from the near infrared to the mid-infrared wavelength could be generated. The synchronization requirement of the femtosecond pulse synchronously-pumped OPO is very critical, which limits the application of the femtosecond OPO.
Optical pulse compression is a technical means for compressing long pulses to ultrashort pulses. Typical pulse compression techniques include: first, the use of a multi-stage cascade nonlinear pulse compression (Qian, Liejia et al., Compression rate based on high-powered multi-stage cascade nonlinear process pulses, Patent No. CN1972042A), while the method is only suitable for high energy pulse compression (energy level at mJ pulse and above); and second, the third order nonlinear pulse compression material based on a large-scale material (C. Rolland et al., Compression of high-power optical pulses, J. Opt. Soc. Am. B., 1988, 5: 641-647), while the method of the beam deformation will occur, and it will be subject to self-focusing constraints.